As the number of wireless devices and wireless standards continue to grow, wireless communications are increasingly being relied upon to exchange information. For example, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, and cellular communications (e.g., GSM) are just a few examples of well established wireless communications commonly utilized in today's technology driven societies.
In this regard, although different wireless networks may have widely varying characteristics, a common element in many wireless communication networks is a signal repeater. In this regard, a repeater may receive a wireless signal and re-transmit that signal at a higher power than that which was received. In this manner, repeaters may enable extending the range of a wireless network. Conventional repeaters, however, may be too expensive and/or limited in performance to be useful in many wireless communication networks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.